New Beginnings
by Ami-hime
Summary: One house. An untimely death. Two curses, five people. Chapter 4 now up
1. An Untimely Death

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket characters or the Ranma 1/2 curses. I just simply combined the elements of two stories with original characters.  
  
------------  
  
"Let's see....a couple onions, carrots, some leeks...."  
  
"Oi, I hate leeks!"  
  
"Shutup you stupid cat."  
  
It was a typical Saturday afternoon for Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma. The three went grocery shopping every time this week, and they went together. Mainly because Yuki refused to let Tohru go alone, and because Kyo wasn't going to leave Yuki and Tohru alone for that long of time. As Tohru paid for the food, Yuki and Kyo glared at each other over her head. The glares quickly dropped to smiles though, when she stood up straight and turned around with that loving smile of hers.  
  
"Ready Kyo, Yuki?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Of course Miss Honda," Yuki replied with a soft smile. Kyo snorted and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away from them. Tohru just smiled in his direction and the trio began walking home.  
  
"So Miss Honda, now that the strawberries are all picked, what do you think we should plant now?" Yuki asked, beginning a small conversation. Kyo scowled behind them and hunched his shoulders up. Tohru got a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"I don't know Yuki, umm....ooh, maybe some watermelons!" she cried brightly with a wide smile. Kyo looked up slightly and a soft look settled over him upon hearing her happiness. Yuki nodded as they began to cross the busy street to the Sohma house that he, Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure lived in. Kyo of course hung back slightly.  
  
"All right then, watermelons it is."  
  
"I wonder if Kyo likes watermelons?"  
  
"Who cares what that stupid cat likes."  
  
"I do! I care about what all of you like! I made you and Shigure special dinners this week!" Tohru protested. Yuki looked at her in surprise, but then slowly began to smile at her. Tohru smiled back and then looked back at Kyo, pausing in her tracks.  
  
"Come on Kyo! As soon as we get home, I'm making meso for dinner, just for you!" she said with a happy look in her teal eyes. Kyo blinked at her and then grinned, starting to cross the street. It was all in slow motion it seemed...  
  
The car came out of nowhere, droven recklessly fast by an obviously drunk driver. Tohru continued to wave as Yuki's eyes widened and he tried to run to her. People started to point and yell at Tohru, to catch her attention. She lowered her arm and looked straight at the oncoming car. Kyo could only watch on in horror as the car hit Tohru's body with a sickening crack. The car spun out of control, tires screeching as it flipped and then rolled over into a fruits stand. Smoke was everywhere. Kyo and Yuki both dashed to the scene, their eyes wide and their faces pale.  
  
"Wh-Where is she?" Kyo stammered, his heart pounding in his chest. He searched desperately around, and then he heard Yuki choke on a sob. He shut his crimson eyes tightly, praying and hoping silently in his head. Slowly turning around, he felt all strength leave him as he looked at mangled, bloody form lying on the hard pavement. Kyo fell to his knees as Yuki held Tohru's dying body, and for the first time in a long time, Yuki Sohma cried.  
  
"Y-Yuki...th-the clothes h-have to be brought in b...before the...st- storm..." Tohru gasped, her body shuddering violently as her lungs filled with blood. Yuki shook his head.  
  
"No! Don't try to talk Tohru, please!" he pleaded, tears leaking down his white cheeks. Kyo just stared, wide-eyed at the two of them. Tohru smiled weakly and coughed, sending a spray of blood over Yuki's crisp, white shirt. Tohru slowly began to close her eyes as sirens slowly began to get closer.  
  
"Tohru? Tohru!" Yuki panicked, shaking her slightly. Her head flailed limply and her eyes fluttered back open.  
  
"Yu...ki..." Tohru murmured weakly. "I love you...all..."  
  
Yuki looked down at her at tears continued to pour down his face, and with one final shuddering sigh, all life left Tohru Honda's body. Yuki shook her slightly and Kyo shut his eyes, his hands slowly curling into fists.  
  
"Tohru?! No...no! Tohru!" Yuki screamed in pain, trying to bring Tohru back to life. "Tohru please!! I-I never told you...I never told you how I...Tohru I love you!!"  
  
Yuki crushed her lifeless body to his and moaned in agony, tears falling endlessly. Kyo started to shake as everything she'd ever said to him echoed inside his head.  
  
----------------  
  
"I've always loved the cat from the zodiac!"  
  
"I think it's wonderful to love someone for that long."  
  
"Kyo would you help me with dinner tonight?"  
  
"As soon as we get home, I'm making meso for dinner, just for you!"  
  
----------------  
  
Kyo felt the tears burning behind his eyes, but he wouldn't cry, Tohru wouldn't want that...she would've wanted them to be happy and go on with their lives...Tohru would...  
  
"No...." Kyo whispered, beginning to shake. "Tohru...you can't...no...."  
  
The sky turned pink, blue, then pink again. The sirens stopped and there was a shuddering vibration as police and paramedics begins to check the scene. Kyo distantly heard Yuki screaming as three men held him back while others gently lifted Tohru's body onto a stretcher and covered her with a sheet.  
  
"TOHRU!!...." Kyo's cry echoed in the afternoon light, and he didn't stop until he passed out from exhaustion and shock.  
  
-------------  
  
And that's that. Sad, yes? The idea came to me while watching a movie, I don't remember what it was called. When Tohru died, I did what I thought was best and had her say she loved all of them, which includes the others members of the zodiac as well. They won't come into the story until the next few chapters though. I hoped you liked this story, it'll get better. Review minna, onegai! 


	2. Dealing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket characters or the Ranma 1/2 curses. I just simply combined the elements of two stories with original characters.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains self-mutilation; if you are not comfortable with this, stop reading now.  
  
-----------  
  
It was raining that day, hard and cold. The entire Sohma family had come to Tohru's funeral; those that loved her did at least. Hatori and Ayame stood together under a large umbrella. Ayame's piercing amber eyes were large and sorrowful, Hatori looked as he always did, but there was a deeper sadness behind his grim face. Both Momiji and Kisa were crying, louder and harder than anyone. Tohru had been like a big sister to those two. Hatsuharu was trying in vain to calm the little rabbit down, and Kisa clung to Hiro, not letting go. Hiro held her tight, his eyes downcast and he stood in stoic silence. Rin stood very close to Shigure, he had his arm around her shoulders, keeping her pulled against his body. Ritsu was dressed as a man surprisingly, and he wouldn't let go of Shigure's free arm, which he clung to desperately, like a child. Of course, Akito was not present. Kazuma was away in the mountains; he couldn't make it to the funeral because of a landslide. Tohru's grandfather and cousins had come to an earlier ceremony, leaving the Sohma's to have a private farewell with Tohru's best friends.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in sweet memory of Tohru Honda, torn away from us at too young of an age." The minister began in a solemn tone. Ayame went over to Saki and held her hand tightly as they cried together. Kureno and Arisa stood side by side, both silent. As the ceremony slowly proceeded, only two pairs of eyes remained dry. Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma stood on either side of the white, polished casket, both looking down at it emptily. Kagura held onto Kyo, sobbing into his chest, and for once, he did not push her away. He just held her, his eyes hollow and empty; a mirror image of Yuki's face.  
  
"Ashes to ashes...dust to dust."  
  
Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Ritsu stepped forward to lower the casket into the ground. Rin held her hands together tightly over her chest in Shigure's absence. The casket had been adorned with beautiful white oleanders and white roses; the family felt Tohru's pure spirit should be represented by the pure color of white.  
  
Yuki stiffened as the four oldest members gently placed Tohru's casket in her grave. As they did, Momiji buried his face in Hatsuharu's chest, and Kisa turned away. Kyo, who was holding Kagure, pushed her away violently and ran off into the pouring rain. He couldn't stand to see them do that—not to Tohru, not ever.  
  
---------------  
  
(Why....why did you have to die Tohru?!) Kyo thought to himself miserably. He laid on the roof of Shigure's house, clothing soaked from the rain. He had been there for hours, just staring at the sky and replaying all the moments he and Tohru had had together. Just the thought of her made his heart swell with emotion and all the things he'd never said to her.  
  
Rolling onto his side, Kyo shut his eyes tightly, willing the visions of Tohru to go away. She was dead and never coming back! He had to accept that fact, whether he wanted to or not...  
  
Kyo curled up much like a cat and let out a sigh. It was cold that night, his breath was seen in a puff of vapor. He was surprised no one had come after him; especially Kagura. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked at the empty space next to him with longing. Tohru always used to come up and sit with him if she had no chores to do, and she was off work.  
  
"Damnit....." he swore softly as he felt scathing tears trickle down his cheeks. He promised himself he wouldn't cry; he promised Tohru he wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried since his parents died, that was so many years ago.  
  
"Tohru...."  
  
-------------  
  
Yuki Sohma stared at the cutting board lifelessly as he slowly chopped vegetables for dinner. Tohru had taught him simple things in the kitchen, such as chopping, grating, and mincing. The knife made a dull "thud" as it sliced through the carrots and hit the board. He sighed sadly and looked out the window as he continued.  
  
"Miss Honda....Tohru...." he murmured gloomily, picturing her sweet smiling face in his mind. He closed his eyes and a few tears squeezed past his tightly shut eyelids and rolled down his pale face.  
  
------------  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Yes Miss Honda?"  
  
"Are you sad?"  
  
"Uh......why do you ask that?"  
  
"You have this look in your eyes that Mom used to have......after Dad died. She would smile but then there was something in her eyes, and I could tell she was really sad."  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Yuki, you know that you can always talk to me."  
  
"I know Miss Honda......"  
  
"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right? I mean you trust me, don't you??"  
  
"Yes, yes Miss Honda."  
  
"Oh, good!"  
  
-------------  
  
"Miss Honda......huh?" Yuki looked down upon feeling something warm and sticky run down his hand. He'd somehow cut his wrist while daydreaming and was now bleeding.  
  
"I didn't even feel it....." the young rat mused out loud. He was now focused more on his wound than he was at the pain of losing Tohru. Silently, he lifted the knife and lightly ran the tip over his pale flesh. A tiny red line appeared. Licking his dry lips, he repeated this action, with more pressure, darkening the line. Small beads of blood rolled down his arm, and again he felt no pain. Slowly, Yuki dug the blade deeper, causing more blood to flow down his arm, and he stared at it in fascination.  
  
"Yuki? Kyo? I'm home! Oh and Kagura is here to help!" Shigure's tired voice rang out in the silence. Yuki flinched and looked up quickly. Tossing the knife and board into the sink he washed them free of blood and pulled the black sweater he wore to the funeral on. Walking out into the sitting room, he ran into his older cousins.  
  
"Shigure, Kagura......" he mumbled, crossing his arms. Shigure gave him a weak smile and Kagura looked down silently, clutching a bag of personal things.  
  
"I went to go ask Kagura if she would help out around the house......she agreed after several attempts to turn me down, we're lucky to have such sweet cousins....." Shigure chuckled softly. Kagura sniffled and headed upstairs to put her stuff in Tohru's old room, as painful as it was. Shigure watched her and sighed.  
  
"How is Kyo?" he asked quietly. Yuki stared at him blankly.  
  
"I don't know. He's up on the roof."  
  
Silence....  
  
"Yuki, take care of each other. Right now you and Kyo have more in common than you think."  
  
More silence....  
  
"I'm heading in for the evening, good night Yuki."  
  
Yuki watched silently as his older cousin went to bed. Looking down at his arms as he uncrossed them, he noticed the entire left forearm was damp with blood. Ignoring it, he headed upstairs to go to bed himself, wondering how on earth the inu hadn't smelled it....  
  
--------------  
  
That's chapter two. Darker than chapter one, and not the last of its kind. Everyone has a way of dealing with things and this is Yuki's way. Kyo will sulk on the roof as usual, if you hadn't noticed.  
  
I've been down that path before, cutting and all. I'm not bragging, I'm just saying don't get mad that I'm writing this, because I've been through it with myself and with friends.  
  
I'll be updating other stories soon! Read and review, onegai minna. 


	3. Better Than You Think

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket characters or the Ranma ½ curses.  
  
Kativa-chan: I'm not sure if I'm going to have shonen-ai or yaoi in this, I'm debating on it but I can't decide between the Yuki pairings...xx;  
  
-----------------  
  
When Kyo awoke, it was past noon. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he covered his face with one hand and braced himself against the roof with the other.  
  
"I dreamed...I had a dream that Tohru was still alive and everything was okay..." he sad to himself, closing his eyes. He sat there for several moments, trying to hold the image of Tohru in his mind, when a kitchen timer went off. Kyo's hand dropped and his eyes widened in an instant.  
  
"Yuki doesn't cook and Shigure always orders out...c-could it be?..." Kyo's heart beat wildly in his chest as he jumped down from the roof and burst into the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat upon seeing the figure of a girl cooking.  
  
"Tohru..." he whispered, her image beginning to swim in his vision. She turned around and he could barely make out her face, but he knew it had to be her...he just knew it.  
  
---------------  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
Kagura set the hot dish down and turned around in confusion upon hearing the dead girl's name. Kyo stood there in the doorway, his clothing damp and disheveled from spending the night on the roof. His eyes were wide and glassy, filled with unshed tears.  
  
"K-Kyo?" Kagura stammered, unsure of what he'd said. Kyo staggered towards her and she backed herself into the fridge.  
  
"Tohru..." he mumbled again, reaching out for her with open arms. Kagura's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Kyo, Tohru's dead...it's me Kagura!" she cried, starting to sob as Kyo took her into a tight embrace, calling her "Tohru" repeatedly. That was how Shigure found them ten minutes later when he finally awoke and came downstairs.  
  
"Kyo, Kagura!" the inu cried in alarm, rushing over. He quickly pulled the two apart then crushed Kagura to his chest as she cried harder. Kyo stumbled back, hitting the wall, and then fell forward slightly.  
  
"Shi...gure....?" He murmured and it was then the inu noticed how pale his cousin was.  
  
"Kyo, you didn't stay on the roof all night did you? Please tell me you didn't!" Shigure pleaded in a low voice. Kagura pulled back and said something, but whatever it was it fell on Kyo's deaf ears. Suddenly he felt tired and his eyes closed, meant only for a second, but then he was falling.  
  
"Kyo!!" Shigure gasped and Kagura screamed as he threw himself under the red-head and caught him. Grunting under the dead weight, the inu struggled to sit up and was disturbed by the heat radiation off of Kyo's flushed face.  
  
"Kagura, call Hatori at once," he said quickly, taking Kyo upstairs. Kagura nodded weakly and grabbed the phone, dialing Hatori's office at the main house.  
  
"Moshi moshi," came a deep voice on the other hand.  
  
"H-Hatori-san?" Kagura's voice wobbled. There was a brief pause.  
  
"Kagura, is that you? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Hatori-san! Kagura broke down into tears. "K-Kyo was calling me Tohru a- and then he fainted so Shi-chan told me to call you and I did and--"  
  
"I'm coming over." Hatori hung up abruptly and Kagura sank to the floor in a fetal position, sobbing quietly.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Will he be okay Ha'ri?"  
  
"He's in shock, he just needs lots of rest."  
  
"Poor Kyo...it must've sank in after the funeral, did you see the way he ran off?"  
  
"How is Yuki?"  
  
"I don't know, he hasn't spoken to any of us and he seems paler than normal."  
  
"I'll go check on him, stay with Kagura."  
  
Yuki laid in bed, burrowed beneath the many blankets as Hatori and Shigure spoke. When the family doctor began to enter his room however, he sank deeper into the blankets and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Yuki, are you awake?" Hatori's voice was monotone, yet gentle, but Yuki made no attempt to move or speak. He started when Hatori's hand snaked under the blanket and touched itself to his cheeks.  
  
"Hn, you have a fever." Hatori muttered, mostly to himself, then began to grope around for Yuki's wrist. Yuki began to panic slightly about the older doctor seeing his slashed arm and wrist, so he sat up quickly and thrust his right arm at his older cousin. Hatori calmly checked the younger boy's pulse as he sat there silently.  
  
"Damnit." Hatori's face settled into a look of disgust as he let go of Yuki.  
  
"...Hatori...?"  
  
"You're sick. Bed rest for the rest of the week and I'll be back to check on you."  
  
Hatori packed his bag and started to leaved, and Yuki sat there with a blank look on his face. Suddenly, the doctor paused in the doorway.  
  
"Yuki...I know you loved Tohru...but you can't cling to her memory..." he said quickly. Yuki felt a new rage start to rise up in his chest.  
  
"Shut up." he growled.  
  
"I'm serious Yuki, it's not healthy. It may not seem like it now, but things will get better and you will get over her, not forget her."  
  
"How would you know!? You can't possibly understand!!" Yuki shouted heatedly.  
  
"I understand better than you think," Hatori replied in an icy voice. "Or do you not remember when I lost Kana?..."  
  
Yuki's breath caught in his throat and he stared at his cousin wide-eyed. Hatori simply turned away from him and left, slamming the door quite loudly. Yuki flinched at the banging sound then slowly laid down and closed his lids, giving in to the bittersweet memories and dreams of Tohru Honda that beckoned him.  
  
------------------  
  
There ya go, chapter three. Like I told Kativa-chan, I'm iffy on the shonen- ai/yaoi pairings because I can't seem to decide!! Help me, Yuki[x]Hatsuharu or Yuki[x]Hatori? Read and review onegai! You've come this far, so you'd better review, or I send my squirrel and wombat minions to maul you! =o !! 


	4. Lust and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket characters and as far as I know, this story idea is mine.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains yaoi and lime content. If you are uncomfortable with this idea, stop reading now.  
  
Kativa-chan: The next chapters coming will be just for you, so don't freak out when you read this one. =P  
  
---------------  
  
It had been six weeks since Tohru's death. Yuki and Kyo were diagnosed with severe depression, curtesy of Hatori. Yuki was almost as sick as Akito now, he would stay in bed most of the day and only venture out if his health permitted him.  
  
Shigure sighed and leaned back in his chair, the computer screen blinking at him as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. A second later Kagura walked in, holding all of her personal belongings.  
  
"Shi-chan?" she asked softly. The inu looked up and his face fell.  
  
"You're leaving," he sighed. Kagura looked down and blinked back tears.  
  
"Gomen nasai(sorry) Shi-chan, but it's too hard..." she whispered. "I can't replace Tohru for you..."  
  
"No one was asking you to." Shigure replied gently, standing up. In two long strides he was across the room, hugging Kagura tightly.  
  
"We'll miss you."  
  
"I'll stop by every now and then and see how everyone is..."  
  
"All right...be safe Kagura."  
  
"Bye Shi-chan."  
  
Kagura quickly left and Shigure walked upstairs, opening Yuki's door. The young boy was still in bed.  
  
"I'd better call Ha'ri...it seems Yuki's worsening," he muttered to himself in concern. He shut Yuki's door slowly and left to call the doctor. As soon as the door clicked into place, Yuki's lids fluttered open and he sat up. His gaze dropped to the small set of drawers next to his bed, and he opened it, staring at the blood-stained knife inside. He then lifted his arm and studied the fresh cuts.  
  
"It doesn't hurt when I do it..." he murmured softly. "And the pain afterwards...it keeps my mind off of Tohru...at least until it fades and then I have to do it again."  
  
Yuki sighed heavily and lifted the knife to his skin, staring at the cuts. (I'm so sleepy...all I want to do is stay in bed...and never wake up...) His eyes slowly closed and he began to cut again, his mind filled with visions of Tohru.  
  
------------------  
  
Kyo slowly stirred the beef stew as it simmered on the stove. Since Kagura left, he'd only felt worse, blaming himself for her departure. Staring into the pot, he let his thoughts swirl around.  
  
"It's not the same without you Tohru..." he mumbled. "Yuki won't even come out of his room...and Shigure spends most of his time with Ritsu now..." the neko bit his lip and attempted to fight back burning tears.  
  
"We miss you...so much Tohru....it isn't the same without you!" he cried weakly as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Hello?? Shigure, Kyo?!" someone's voice shattered Kyo's crying as the door slammed shut. He quickly wiped his eyes and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hatsuharu?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oi, Kyo, where's Yuki?" Hatsuharu stood in the doorway looking worried. "I was just at Hatori's and I overheard Shigure telling him Yuki was really sick."  
  
Kyo pointed upstairs silently and Hatsuharu sprinted up, bursting into Yuki's room.  
  
"Yuki, I heard you were really sick so I decided to come over an—" Hatsuharu gasped at the sight of his older cousin slashing his wrist while in bed.  
  
"Y-Yuki..." Hatsuharu gaped at him wide-eyed. Yuki dropped the knife in surprise and both boys locked gazes. There was a long silence as blood steadily ran down Yuki's arm and stained his robes.  
  
"Oh Yuki," Hatsuharu said softly, breaking the silence. He went over and sat at Yuki's side, ripping off part of his to use as a crude bandage, then began to wrap from Yuki's wrist to his elbow. The rat stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Haru..." he began, but trailed off.  
  
"Yes Yuki?" replied the young ox calmly.  
  
"You're...not mad?..."  
  
"Iie, I'm very mad. Hurting yourself isn't how to go about things..." Hatsuharu said quietly as he tied the bandage firmly. "So why do it?"  
  
"...I felt so lonely...with M-Miss Tohru gone, I didn't know how to get my mind off of her...I didn't it on purpose at first, it was an accident!" Yuki whimpered. "I was cooking and the knife just slipped..." he trailed off as tears filled his eyes. Haru's face fell.  
  
"After that...I realized I could use that pain to keep her off my mind, if I just kept doing it..." Yuki choked slightly and buried his face in his hands. Hatsuharu scooted over and pulled his older cousin into his arms in a comforting embrace. Yuki sobbed against him, his body shaking with each cry.  
  
"Yuki...no more cutting..." Haru murmured gently, rubbing his cousin's back slowly. Yuki sniffled, his cries dying slowly, and nodded as he held onto Haru tighter. The ox glanced down.  
  
"Feel better now?..." he asked softly. Yuki studied his face for a long time.  
  
"Yes..." he replied quietly before pressing his lips to Haru's. The ox's eyes widened and he tried to say something, but was silenced as Yuki's tongue dove between his parted lips and into his waiting mouth. Yuki's tongue glided over Haru's own, and he couldn't help but moan when Yuki pressed his body against his. Slowly, Haru tangled his fingers in Yuki's silken locks as the older boy lifted his lips away from Haru's and applied them to his neck, kissing and sucking softly.  
  
"Yuki..." Haru gasped softly as the rat's hands began to wander down his body. "Y-Yuki...we can't I—oh god!" Haru groaned in pleasure and arched into Yuki's touch. He began to feel himself grow harder in arousal, and lost in lust, scrambled to open Yuki's robes. Yuki slipped out of them, maintaining contact, and hastily began to undress Haru. Within seconds both boys were tangled together, gasping and moaning. Haru was the first to lose control and cried out as he ruined the bedsheets. Yuki came a little while after then and pulled out of the ox, laying back as they both panted for breath. Haru swallowed hard and sat up, looking down at Yuki. He was rewarded with a smile. (Damnit...) Haru thought as he lifted Yuki's chin with his fingers.  
  
"Yuki....I can't be with you," he said sadly. Yuki's eyes widened, he looked confused and hurt.  
  
"But I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do, but—"  
  
"I love you too Haru."  
  
"Yuki, Rin and I are back together.  
  
----------------  
  
Mwuahaha. Talk about a cliffhanger. I was originally planning on making this chapter longer, but I thought it would be nice to end it here and leave you people begging for more.  
  
I want more reviews than last time in order to continue, onegai. 


	5. Once More and a New Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or any part of Ranma ½  
  
This took a bit longer to post...gomen nasai...I'm going through a bad break- up, but hey, good material...right? Anyway...here's chapter five.  
  
------------------ Yuki's POV  
  
"Yuki, Rin and I are back together." Hatsuharu said brokenly. I stared at him in shock, horror even. We had just had sex and I said I loved him; he and Rin?...No, I couldn't believe it...  
  
"Wh...at?" I hated how weak my sounded, but I couldn't bring myself to be strong...  
  
"Yuki I am so sorry..." he murmured, pulling back. I just stared at him, I could tears welling up in my eyes, but I just couldn't cry... I just sat there, paying no attention to the world around me. He got dressed and told me something, but I couldn't make it out. He left and once again, I, Yuki Sohma was alone. I did the only thing I could thing of... I opened my dresser drawer, yanked the make-shift bandage off my arm, and dug that knife deep into my skin. I dug it deeper than I had before, cutting open several veins and the blood just kept gushing out. The room started spinning around me...I fought to keep my eyes open...  
  
Miss Tohru...  
  
Haru...  
  
...goodbye...  
  
------------------  
  
"It's all my fault Hatori I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Quiet Hatsuharu...dry your tears. He'll be fine."  
  
"I agree with Ha'ri. Haru, just go home to Rin, I'll stay with Yuki tonight."  
  
"Iie, Shigure you go home too. You'll need to watch Kyo as well. We don't want him doing this too."  
  
"Aw fine Ha'ri..."  
  
A door shut. A single person walked across the room and I felt a cool cloth on my forehead.  
  
Was I dead...?  
  
Iie...that was Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Shigure talking...  
  
I was alive...how humiliating.  
  
"Damnit Yuki...why?" Hatori swore softly and I felt him leaning against my bed. I kept my eyes closed still.  
  
"Baka...Tohru would not have wanted you like this," he continued quietly, fiddling with some machines by my bedside. "She would've wanted to move on...be happy...damnit this is so unlike me. Why am I so...hurt? Kyo is depressed, I think even worse off now that you've gone and done this. Haru feels so guilty, he told me what happened...the little bastard...how dare he hurt you like that."  
  
I was so startled by the fierceness in Hatori's voice, that my heartrate bumped up and set off a little alarm. I could hear him scramble to see if everything was all right and then there was his penlight, shining in my eyes. I groaned and winced.  
  
"Hatori put that away..." I growled weakly. He looked at me in surprise and then there was the same Hatori from before, a man with an iron mask to hide his feelings.  
  
"Well Yuki," he said flatly. "You've got some explaining to do."  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything," I heard myself say, but god I wanted to tell him everything! I wanted to tell him how much it hurt, how hard I would cry and how finally I just used the knife to ease the pain...  
  
"Fine." For the briefest moment, I swear I saw pain in those eyes. I shook my head.  
  
"Just leave me alone Hatori."  
  
"As you wish, but Yuki...you're not alone in this..." Hatori stopped in the doorway for a second. "I'm here to talk...if you ever want to."  
  
And then he was gone. I stared at the spot where he once stood and I felt so bad. Turning my head away, I shut my eyes tightly and let out a shaky whimper. He'd only wanted to help...why did I push him away?...  
  
---------------  
  
Kyo Sohma walked down the street silently, heading for the market. He was supposed to get groceries for Shigure. He had his hands jammed in his pockets and his head down, staring at his feet as he walked. He barely noticed as he bumped into a person.  
  
"Gomen nasai," a girl apologized. Kyo just kept walking slowly.  
  
"Ite...a quiet one." she muttered. Her long jet-black hair was pulled back into a spiky bun and her eyes were a swirling blue-gray. She wore a long olive green peasant skirt and a white bell sleeve top with light brown sandals.  
  
Kyo's ears picked up the insult and he froze, he swore he could hear his heart stop beating. He quickly turned around and looked at her in amazement.  
  
"You're...a girl?" he whispered, bewildered as to why he hadn't changed. She didn't hear him and continued to walk past him, heading to the curb.  
  
"How is that possible?" he muttered to himself under his breath. She stepped off the sidewalk and into the street, heading for the other side.  
  
"Girl, look out!!" someone cried. The girl looked up and paled upon seeing a semi headed her way. Kyo's eyes widened and in his mind, he saw the day that Tohru died. He couldn't lose her, not again...  
  
She started to scream, the semi whizzed by as a blur, but there was no body. Kyo knelt on the other side of the road, holding her unconscious body against him tightly, protectively. Her head hung to one side limply and her expression was pained. Kyo quickly checked her over and couldn't find anything wrong with her, but decided to take her back to Shigure's just in case. He stood up and walked off briskly, hoping to get home fast. It was going to be dark soon.  
  
---------------  
  
Short, dark. There'll probably be a lot more like it. Review it if you read it.  
  
-Ami 


	6. Confusion and Lack of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or any part of Ranma ½  
  
Chapter six, translations will be given at the bottom of the page..  
  
--------------------  
  
"What's this? Kyo! Tohru hasn't even been dead for a year and you're already coming home with other women?!" Shigure cried in shock, as Kyo walked in, carrying a girl in his arms.  
  
"Baka inu, shutup!" Kyo growled as he laid the unconscious girl on the couch. Shigure walked over and looked at her.  
  
"So who is she?" he asked softly, as not to wake her. Kyo stared at her, resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Aa, soodesuka...what happened?"  
  
"She bumped into me and then walked into the street and a truck...almost like Tohru..."  
  
"Are? She bumped into you?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"How could you save her if you changed?"  
  
"That's just it, I didn't change."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"I didn't change Shigure! And it can't be just me, we'll see when she wakes up..."  
  
"Hmm...I suppose I'll have to tell Akito about this—"  
  
"Iie! Not yet!"  
  
Kyo's fiercness startled Shigure and he looked at his younger cousin thoughtfully.  
  
"Just what are you thinking, ne?" he questioned, looking back down at the girl. Kyo slowly reached out and wiped some dirt off of her cheek gently.  
  
"I don't know yet...maybe she's the answer to the curse...and I don't want Akito to find out just yet," he said quietly. Shigure nodded.  
  
"Hai, wakarimasu," he replied in an understanding voice. "I'll go order dinner for the three of us."  
  
"Nani? What about the stupid rat?" Kyo looked up in confusion. Shigure's expression grew dark.  
  
"He's been hurting himself and is now in the main house under Ha'ri's care...."  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"Hai...Well, I'll go call the food place." Shigure said abruptly, going into the kitchen and leaving Kyo alone with the girl. The young neko sighed frustratedly and closed his eyes.  
  
(She's not Tohru...I have to remember that...)  
  
--------------------  
  
Sometime later, the girl awoke to darkness and found herself in a darkened room. She sat up slowly and looked around, suddenly realizing she was in a bed. She quickly shot her gaze down and found herself in a soft pink kimono. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out an earsplitting shriek. Kyo and Shigure shot up out of bed and ran into the bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong are you okay?!" Shigure cried.  
  
"Why'd ya scream damnit!?" Kyo cursed. The girl looked at them and screamed again. Shigure flinched and Kyo covered his ears.  
  
"Will ya stop it already?!" he screeched. The girl stopped and curled up against the wall, shaking.  
  
"Why am I here?!" she demanded tearfully. "W-What do you want?"  
  
"Calm down," Shigure said in a soothing voice. "Kyo here saved you from getting hit by a semi."  
  
The girl looked at them warily, "He...did?"  
  
"Hai, and you were unconscious so he brought you here to my home. By the way, are you in high school at a—"  
  
"YOU PERVERT! STOP THAT!" Kyo roared, as he smacked Shigure in the side of the head. Shigure whined and left the room. The girl blinked.  
  
"Are..."  
  
"Sorry about that, just ignore him," Kyo said gruffly, glaring almost. The girl nodded slowly.  
  
"You really saved me?" she asked softly, her stormy eyes showing deep gratitude. Kyo flushed and looked away, jamming his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hai..." he muttered. The girl nodded and smiled a tiny bit.  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Do itashimashite..."  
  
An awkward silence passed over the two before the girl cleared her throat.  
  
"My name is Yumegari Sakura..." she introduced herself formally. Kyo looked at her and then looked away, replying curtly, "Sohma Kyo. That was my older cousin Sohma Shigure."  
  
Sakura nodded and started to speak but her stomach interrupted with a loud growl. She blushed brightly and Kyo stared at her before laughing.  
  
"Nani!? Why are you laughing Sohma-kun!" Sakura cried in heated embarrassment. Kyo snickered.  
  
"Hungry much?"  
  
"H-Hai...I haven't eaten in a few days..."  
  
"NANI!? Doshite!?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip and looked down. Kyo looked at her incredulously, before going over and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Doshite?" he repeated gently. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"I-I just got into Japan...from China by boat...I have no money, only the clothes I wear..." she whispered shamefully. Kyo looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked. Sakura shut her eyes.  
  
"I was married...it was an arranged marriage, but I was in love with him...his name was Sakaki Hiro. He was having an affair with a woman from his work, he said he loved her and that I was nothing but a clingy little...a clingy little whore. So I divorced him and got away from China as soon as I could...I couldn't stand being in that country any longer. I had to get away. So I took what money I had left and took the first boat here to Japan. And now...I'm here."  
  
Kyo stared at Sakura in a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness at what she'd told him. She just kept looking down, her sweet scent was laced with tears and Kyo just stood there, thinking of something he do to comfort her in any possible way.  
  
"Aa, so she's awake. Are you hungry little one?" Shigure's voice broke the silence causing both young adults to look up.  
  
"H-Hai Sohma-san..." she stammered cutely. Shigure clasped his hands together.  
  
"Kawaii ne...I'm Shigure, you probably already know Kyo. What's your name?" he asked cutely. Kyo rolled his eyes and started upstairs to his room.  
  
"Sakura..." she said softly. Shigure smiled at her and took her hand.  
  
"Let's get you some food." He chirped, leading her into the kitchen. Sakura nodded and walked with him to eat.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
There ya go, finally updated! We'll see if you can guess why Kyo didn't change when they bumped into each other...if not, you'll see why in the next installment. Ja!  
  
Ami  
  
Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu - Thank You Do itashimashite - You're welcome Aa Soodesuka - Oh, I see Hai, wakarimasu – I understand. 


End file.
